a very harry story
by lovertomgirl
Summary: When Mystic is forced to go to a new school can she cope with a mean teacher? can she control herself long enough to not get expelled and what happens when she catches harry and Draco fighting?


Chapter one

She walked down the corridors keeping to herself mostly, she held her head low her brown curls tied up in a small neat bun that was pulled back tight until her head hurt. Her mother had always said neatness was a girl's first priority. She walked into her potions class late because of her once again messed up schedule. The dungeon reeked of old potions and burned frog legs she almost gagged. How come her old school never smelled THIS bad she had often wondered? The professor (who to her opinion looked to be more of a villain out of one of her muggle books then an actual professor) sneered at her.

"You're late again Ms Fireworth" his deep voice hissed across the room making her flinch but she quickly recovered Mystic Fireworth stood straighter then before

"I believe sir, that's not my fault but the person who is in charge of my..." she tried to begin but the professor just interrupted like the demon he was and said

"None of your weak excuses sixty points from Ravenclaw." He almost shouted

She gapped at him in astonishment her eyes quickly taking on a rebellious glare she opened her mouth to retort but her friend Choc Chang who was already smiling pulled her down into a chair next to her.

"Now if we could so kindly begin…" Professor Snape started but Mystic turned to her friend whose black hair was tied up but in a looser bun

"I would like to stick those sixty points right up his…"

"Ms Fireworth, detention in my office this Saturday!" Professor Snape yelled his usually white face turning red with anger Mystic smiled as the feeling of winning took over. Cho shook her head and glanced over at her slyly, Mystic smiled in return giving her two thumbs up which caused Cho to smile. A note was quickly thrown her way Cho's scribble on the front. Mystic opened the note quickly reading it

_Two days and you already have one dention? What next? _

Mystic tried not to laugh but she quickly scribbled

_I am going to give the old toad some of his warts back._

She threw the note but instead of Cho catching it the piece of parchment landed in the greedy hands of the Professor. He didn't read it aloud but gave Mystic a cold glare instead

"I think the headmaster would want to see you Ms. Firewroth." he spat. Cho looked up at her in puzzlement but she just shrugged packing her stuff and heading out the door whistling cheerfully.

She didn't really know where the "headmaster" was but she kept walking hoping to earthier bump into a teacher or a friend that could tell her. She was halfway down the steps when she heard a loud shout

"_Expelliarmus!" _ She poked her head over the stair rail below. There were two boys one whose blond hair was almost white and the other who had black hair they stood in a circle of green and red robed students. Mystic ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. She was at the end of circle and pushing her way though when another shout yelled

"_Engorgio!" _

A robed student jumped back bumping into her, Mystic quickly moved to the left just as she saw a flash of light hit some one behind the red robed black haired boy who had thin glasses and green eyes. Mystic blinked watching the fingers of a red haired boy grow to about the size of a walnut. The black haired boy looked around yelling

"Hermione, get Ron out of here now!"

Mystic blinked in confusion just as she saw the blond hair boy with cold blue eyes smile a smile she didn't like then he waved his wand and yelled

"Wrong move Potter. _Stupefy!_"

Mystic was quicker she had pulled out her own wand and stepped in front of the boy angrily yelling herself.

"_Ennervate!"_

The crowd seemed to grow quiet as the spell didn't hit and the black haired boy stared at her in shock. Three teachers pushed their way though the crowd yelling for everyone to clear out. One happened to be Professor Snape. The other had a long beard and the third was a very old woman wearing a very large hat and a green cloak.

Mystic glared at the blond boy

"Thanks a lot you jerk!" she yelled hands on hips her wand pointing down harmlessly at the floor.

The white haired man with small spectacles smiled down at her while Professor Snape decided to speak.

"I thought I sent you to the headmaster Ms Fireworth." He mocked daring her to comment in front of the other teachers she gladly took the challenge

"You sent me, you toad but you never gave me directions and if you would have I had no intentions on going!' she muttered. Shoving her wand away and suddenly aware of the hushed silence of the crowd the older man stepped forward frowning slightly.

"Will you come with me Ms. Firewroth I believe I am the headmaster and you too Mr. Potter." Mystic's mouth dropped and she blushed wildly fallowing the headmaster looking back at the smiling blond boy.

_Oh don't you worry; even if I get kicked out of here I am going to wipe that stupid smile off your face._

END!

Alright my first chapter and first story will Mystic get her revenge on Draco? Or will she get kicked out first? Check out the next chapter! (If I figure out how to make one!)


End file.
